The present disclosure generally relates to enhancing images from electronic displays, and specifically to a mechanism for varying the focal length of optics to enhance the images.
A head mounted display (HMD) can be used to simulate virtual environments. For example, stereoscopic images are be displayed on an electronic display inside the HMD to simulate the illusion of depth and head tracking sensors estimate what portion of the virtual environment is being viewed by the user. However, conventional HMDs are often unable to compensate for vergence and accommodation conflicts when rendering content, which may cause visual fatigue and nausea in users.